fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Phases Series: Prologue
Phases Series: Prologue is the prologue chapter of Bernadus Andrew's Phases Series; his first novel, which is yet to be published. Was written in Bahasa Indonesia because he is an indonesian, you may find some grammatical errors below. Plot UNDERGROUND LAB, THE ELECTRICON LABORATORY, NOME, ALASKA. ' Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. The glasses are knocking onto each other in between the hollowness of the room. The room was hollow, and almost all of the stuffs in it was white... causing those who are inside the room felt like they were in a limbo. The colors in the pipes that are connected to the retorts that were placed on the table shines amongst the paleness of its surroundings. Red, blue, yellow, green, and silver. A white hand of a woman took one of the test tubes from its rack, to pour the red colored chemical water into it. Filling it with the red water. Tiny pink bubbles crawled tot he surface of the water. A sink was opened, and the red water filling it fastly, before the test tube was put into a machine which sealed it off. Keep the water contained safely. The machine hissed when it doing its work. A pair of black canvas shoes walked away from the machine, walked towards the table where a book, with a pencil lying by its side. The book was opened, the cover was lying on the table. ''The Spalvos Zaule The Glezabalis The Spaluduo '''The Hotugnij The Zalianamas Clang. Clang. Clang. Her red nailed fingers flicked the red water filled tube, which now has been sealed. Both of her eye balls scrutinized the tube, staring at the tiny bubbles that distend out from the bottom, and vanished as soon as it reached the surface of the water. “Are you done yet?” asked a man named Jody Pedhergheist. A bald man., with small figure. His dark skin was the darkest in the room. “Yeah I think so.” The woman replied, before staring back at the tube which she held with her two gingers. The lid was made of steel, making it hard to be opened, securing the potion stays inside the tube. “I think we did it.” She mumbled in rejoice, her eyes can not be separated from the tube, she was living in glory over her success on making the potions. I can not believe we did it. She said to herself with an abundant happiness she felt. Her voice squealed as she turned to where Jody stood by her side, rigid above the frozen floor. A wide smile was crystal clear on Caitlyn’s thin lips. A sparkle looked so apparent in both of her eyes. “Yeah, I think we did it.” Jody said. What Jody said made Caitlyn squealed like a little girl. She walked delightedly towards a huge refrigerator with a sliver body, it stood tall touching the ceiling of the room. A white frozen smoke blew out from the inside as Caitlyn opened its doors, went through Caitlyn’s head whom was standing in front of it. A cold was felt on both of her cheeks, which unbeknownst to her already reddened because of the cold. The freezer was empty, in it there was just a small rack of chemical tubes, which each of them has been filled with different colors of the potions. there was just one slot left. Yellow, green, silver, and blue, were so apparent amongst the paleness color of its surrounding. The tubes were placed neatly. “There.” Caitlyn said, as she put the red filled tube into the slot, and left it there. She closed the doors, and turned back. I cant believe we actually managed to make it happen. Credits * Elizabeth Caitlyn Manmorhoff * Jody Pedhergheist Notes * This chapter was taken from my novel, "Phases Series: Linchpin" book one from nine books. and is yet to be published. I'm planning on uploading one full chapter, maybe tomorrow, or next week. depends. Category:Issues Category:Phases Series Chapters Category:Phases Series Category:BernieBoi